Buckles are widely used, for example, in bags, protective clothing, helmets, goggles, belts, strap or other articles for daily use, the buckle can quickly fasten two ends together. In detail, a tradition buckle usually includes a female member fixed to one end of a belt or strap and a male member fixed to the other end of the same belt or to another belt, the female member has two side openings, and the male member has two movable tongues, the male member can be plugged into the female member so that the two movable tongues can be engaged into the two side openings in order to fix the male member to the female member.
Specifically, when opening the traditional buckle, the user has to use one hand to hold the male member, and use two fingers of the other hand to squeeze the movable tongues until the movable tongues are disengaged from the side openings, and then the male member can be unplugged from the female member. That is, the traditional buckle requires two hands to release the male member. In addition, it requires the user to squeeze the movable tongues very hard to open the tradition buckle, the user's fingers are easily pinched in the gaps between the movable tongues and the side openings while squeezing the movable tongues, and it is inconvenient for the user and not suitable for those infirm on their fingers.